Prove it Hummel
by KlaineDrarryMerthur
Summary: "I can get all the guys I want, Puckerman." "Prove it, Hummel." "I will." "Oh yeah? Go get one of those prep boy's number's." Kurt and Blaine's relationship is a secret and Kurt takes advantage of that. Based on part of How I met your mother s03 ep5. Klaine Kurt/Blaine Epic!Kurt Bamf!Kurt


Prove it Hummel

"I can get all the guys I want, Puckerman."

"Prove it, Hummel."

"I will."

"Oh yeah? Go get one of those prep boy's number's."

Kurt and Blaine's relationship is a secret and Kurt takes advantage of that.

Based on part of How I met your mother s03 ep5

**A/N- Sooo hey! Or I should say hola! Why? BECAUSE I'M IN SPAIN! WOO! So yea I'm typing this in Spain, I don't know if I'll upload it here though because I have no Wi-Fi :O :'(**

**But I'll try to in London. So far on my trip I've been to Dubai, Limnos (Greek island), Santorini, Athens, Barcelona, a bus tour through Spain, Barcelona and now I'm in Yecla. It's a little town in Spain where I have family and I'm staying with them and my cousin has a daughter and she's the cutest thing ever. She talks like Dora the Explorer and also knows a little English. Any ways, in London I get to go on this Harry Potter tour and I get to see a bunch of the sets and costumes and AHA I'm so excited. I'm going to calm down now. This has nothing to do with the story. I just though you might find my life interesting. It's not. It's mostly me just reading fanfiction 24/7 and listening to My Chemical Romance. Ok bye.**

**This is inspired by an episode of How I Met Your Mother. **_**How I met your mother s03 ep5. **_**All ideas and stuff go to the owners and crap.**

_Kurt never moved to Dalton but he did spy. Kurt and Blaine are boyfriends and have been going out secretly for a while. They've done the dirty and both their parents know about them. Kurt met the Warblers briefly but mainly knows them from hearing stories from Blaine._

New Directions were sitting in the Lima Bean discussing possible song choices for Regionals when a bunch of Warblers, including Blaine, walked in.

"Shh!" Rachel interrupted Mercedes, who was trying to convince the group to do more Beyoncé.

"Stop talking, they'll hear you! They're spies I tell you! Spies!"

So Mercedes changed the topic to this new guy in her church choir group called Luke. She liked him but she hadn't the guts to talk to him yet.

"That's pathetic Aretha." Puck intrudes.

"I know not everyone has game like I do, but you have to at least try."

Kurt scoffs. "Puck you don't have game, you have a reputation. There's a difference."

"Well at least I get girls princess." Puck responded.

"I can get all the guys I want, Puckerman."

"Prove it, Hummel."

"I will." Kurt said, jutting out his chin confidently.

"Oh yeah? Go get one of those prep boy's number's." Puck challenged.

Kurt looked over to see Blaine standing in line, waiting to order his usual coffee. Wes, David, Nick and Jeff were sitting on the other side of the popular coffee shop, sipping at their coffees, not paying attention. He'd obviously been looking too long as Santana interrupted his staring.

"See, he's too chicken." Santana bitched. "This is why he's still a blushing, virgin, porcelain doll."

"I'm not chicken." Kurt stated. "Just checking for homophobic Neanderthals." He quickly covered his staring with a quick lie.

"Kurt. What if their school really isn't gay Hogwarts?" Brittany said, being uncharacteristically smart.

"He might even be homophobic!" Rachel gasped.

"Or have a girlfriend." Sam added.

"Oh Kurt I don't want you to get hurt." Mercedes fretted.

"I hate this sometimes." Tina complained.

And on cue, the club began their usual 'stupid homophobic world' rant.

But while this was happening Kurt had discretely got out his phone and texted Blaine.

_Hey babe. When I walk up to you, make out with me and give me your number -Kurt_

Blaine felt the vibration of his phone from inside his blazer pocket, still on silent from school. He got out his phone to see a message from his boyfriend, well secret boyfriend. They hadn't told anyone yet apart from their parents. Why? They had nosy friends!

The New Directions where always causing some kind of drama. Someone is cheating on someone again or they won't let me have that solo. Kurt and Blaine didn't want to jeopardise their relationship with all that.

And the Warblers weren't much better. Living together with them meant everybody new everything about everyone. Absolutely _everything_. It meant them wanting to know about who Blaine seeing, who he was talking to, what happened to him that day. It leads to nosy boys in blazers wanting to get involved.

So they decided to keep them out of it.

But what is Kurt talking about? He was adamant about not telling everyone. And my number, he's using it to text me right now! Why would he need it? But I'm his boyfriend. Who am I to deny him a kiss?

_Sure, Why? -Blaine_

_Trying to prove a point. –Kurt_

Kurt slipped his phone into his back pocket and saw Blaine do the same. Kurt stood up and the New Directions immediately stopped talking to look at him.

"Guys, it's fine. I'm going to try that cute, curly-haired guy waiting in line." He said smiling and walking towards Blaine who was facing the counter.

Kurt tapped on Blaine's shoulder and he turned around to face the countertenor. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and leant in to kiss him.

New Directions gasped.

Kurt brought his arms up to rest on the warbler's shoulders. Blaine tilted his head, making the kiss deeper.

Tina dropped her cupcake.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer (as if that was even possible) and opened his mouth for Kurt to explore. Kurt moaned quietly and nibbled on Blaine's lower lip.

Finn fell off his chair.

After what felt like forever, Kurt pulled back. His lips were red and swollen, his face flushed. They stood for a second, still wrapped around each other, catching their breath before Blaine remembered what Kurt had texted him and handed Kurt his number on small piece of paper.

"Thanks." Kurt said casually. He slipped the number into the front of his expensive designer shirt and went back to sit with the group.

He held back a laugh a seeing Finn on the floor looking up at him in astonishment. But he didn't laugh. He sat back on his chair and acted as if this was a daily occurrence and tried to seem cool.

"Wha-you-how?" Puck gaped at him.

Kurt just sipped at his coffee.

"How the hell did you do that?" Mike asked in awe.

"Boy, have you not been telling me something?" Mercedes questioned.

Tina was looking from Kurt, to where Blaine was and back to her cupcake. Still trying to figure out what had happened.

"Do you do that often?" asked Quinn.

"Who was that guy?" Sam asked, looking over at Blaine who was now walking to where Wes, David, Nick and Jeff were sitting.

Kurt shrugged.

"Does Burt know about this?" Finn asked and this time Kurt couldn't hold back his laugh. Burt knew about them and would probably find this situation hilarious.

"I-still-I-What?" Puck stuttered out, still unable to form a sentence.

"Dude, you have to tell me your secrets!" demanded Artie.

"Is it a gay thing?"

"No, Finnegan. And Artie, a magician never reveals his secrets." Kurt smirks.

"Wanky!" Santana hollered. "Does this mean porcelain actually isn't a blushing virgin?" Santana asked hopefully.

Kurt blushed and dropped his gaze to his coffee cup.

"WHAT? You've got to be kidding me!" Puck yelled, finally remembering how to speak.

The New Directions hooted and catcalled at the blushing boy.

"Who? When? How? KURT!" Finn demanded.

"'How', Finn? You really want to know that?" Kurt grinned, cheekily.

Finn gaped at him, like an overgrown fish out of water.

The group laughed.

"He's like some sort of god!" Puck stated in awe. "Please teach me?"

"I'm flattered Noah, but no."

"C'mon man please?" Puck pretty much begged.

And when Kurt declined, the mohawked-boy continued to follow Kurt around for a week until one day Kurt brought Blaine into glee practice and explained the whole thing. Puck was a little peeved but proud of how Kurt had managed to fool them all.

**Yes? No? Tell me what you think! **

**Also go read my story **_**In a State of Undress **_**it has a half naked Kurt and a horny Blaine! As well as other stuff. But it's all unforunatley PG. I can't write smut for shit.**

**I can hardly write kissing and such. No experience. I'm fourteen and go to an all girls school, *sigh*.**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
